


Bibbidy Bobbidy Poof

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Kurt Wagner, Awkward Hank McCoy, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Powers, Domestic Fluff, Even Logan, F/F, Flustered Erik Lehnsherr, Kid Kurt Wagner, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Precious Kurt Wagner, Slice of Life, Sweet Kurt Wagner, awesome parenting, everyone loves Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Raising a child who's just figured out he can teleport anywhere was not in the parenting books.
Relationships: Irene Adler (X-Men) & Kurt Wagner, Irene Adler/Raven | Mystique/Original Character(s), Raven | Mystique & Kurt Wagner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2021





	Bibbidy Bobbidy Poof

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame) in the [xmenrarepairs21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs21) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Baby Kurt discovers he can teleport. He puts this skill to the best use - getting as many cuddles as possible. The adults indulge him, even if it's sometimes a little inconvenient. (Feel free to include anyone you'd like - after all, he can teleport!)
> 
> How was I expected to ignore this prompt's existence? I have no regrets. Ever.

"I believe this is yours." 

Raven looked up from where she was putting together three lunches to see Logan standing on the other side of the island, arm outstretched, and her little blue boy hanging from it by a tiny tail.

Her eyes drifted down to the baby monitor near her elbow and the silence from the other end. 

"Not again," she sighed, setting down the mayo-covered knife.

"He was trying to curl up with my claws," Logan said flatly, but she could see the affection in the man's eyes when he looked at Kurt. 

Raven came around the island and brought Kurt up in her arms, the mutant unraveling his tail from Logan's wrist and happily snuggling into her chest. "We will definitely be teaching him not to do that." 

Logan nodded at him, "He is a menace."

"Yes,' she agreed, kissing her son's head, "but a cute menace." 

\---

Irene and Raven were playing on the ground of their living room, building blocks in hand as Kurt tried to put the different colors together. 

"Should we talk to Azazel about how to control it until Kurt's old enough?" Raven asked, smiling fondly as her son's tail waved around behind him with his curiosity. 

Irene made a noise of disapproval, Azazel wasn't someone they liked to get involved with that often. "It hasn't been dangerous yet, but we should be prepared."

"Maybe Charles has a solution?" Raven offered instead. 

"So far my premonitions have shown no signs of Kurt being in harm's way," Irene replied but nodded. "We can discuss it with him in case."

There was a resonating  _ poof _ , and then their son was gone. Both women sighed and leaned into each other. 

"Who do you think it is this time?"

"We'll find out shortly."

Their door was thrown open in a gust, seven-year-old Pietro in front of them with a squealing Kurt on his shoulders and a half-filled bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"You weren't kidding," Raven said under her breath, fighting a smile. 

"Your blueberry is covered in butter," Pietro announced, making a face at his own shirt before pouting at the bowl. "He dropped into my popcorn. Now I gotta make a fresh bowl."

"What a waste of a snack," Irene said dryly, and Raven couldn't hold in the laughter.

Kurt, hearing his mother, started to giggle, too. 

Pietro huffed. "I'm never having kids."

\---

Hank was going over the new upgrades to the jet with Raven and Charles when Kurt went  _ poof _ from Charles' lap to Hank's scrambling arms.

"I--oh!"

The blue beast stilled, wide-eyed with panic as Kurt snuggled into him and pet his arms. "Fluffy," Kurt said, pleased.

Raven bit her fist to stop from cooing. Charles' mouth was pressed in a thin line, eyes practically dancing with mirth. 

Hank's hand gently patted Kert's back, helpless with what to do with a child. "He's never going to stop this, is he?"

"You're his favorite," Raven shrugged. "I can't blame him; Alex and Armando cuddle you like their own personal teddy bear, too." 

Hank's cheeks went violet. "That's not--"

"Hey, I never said we would share, Kurt!" Alex said jokingly, coming up them and mock glaring at the small mutant. "He was mine and Armando's first. I can't compete with someone as adorable as you." 

Kurt smiled at Alex and buried himself more against Hank, who was doing a good job of dying silently from the embarrassment. 

"Some competition would do you some good, Alex," Charles told the boy from behind his hand. 

Alex huffed good-naturedly. "Fine," he surrendered, "you can have him every other Tuesday, Kurt. But it's every man for himself when we have our own kid." 

" _ Um-- _ " Hank squeaked.

\---

Irene blinked as her sudsy hands suddenly were empty. "Raven," she called out. 

Raven hurried into the bathroom and felt her shoulders slump. "Teleporting naked toddler," said groaned, "this is going to be an interesting game to adjust to." 

She helped her wife up onto her feet, then grabbed one of the towels to dry her hands. "Should we wait, or go looking?" She knows Kurt had a thing about Warren's wings, the poor kid. 

Though Warren never seemed to mind and would equally play with Kurt's tail. That would only mean trouble when the boys are older.

"Erik's on his way," Irene assured. The knock on their door wasn't even a minute later.

Raven took care of answering the door and felt bad as soon as she took in Erik's appearance. "Oh no."

Erik, flushed with his clothes disheveled from a quick dressing and hair askew, was cradling a babbling Kurt that was wrapped up in one of Charles' shirts. "I believe he's yours."

"Erik, I'm--"

"No need, Raven," Erik insisted, passing Kurt over, "there is no need to mention it. We will all need to be more...aware of the possibility." 

Raven could only nod.

"Goodnight," he bid, retreating quickly. Raven, mortified, shut the door before looking down at her son.

"You are way too young to understand what you just did, and I am not at the age where I'm cool about it." 

Kurt, so luckily unaware, wrapped his tail around her wrist.

"Did you know what he went into?" Raven asked as she brought him back to the bathroom.

Irene's smile said it all. "I think it's a learning situation for us all."

"No one is safe in this house," Raven shook her head.

"No, but at least he'll be cute while it happens." Irene took Kurt back and set him in the tub. This time, Kurt was content to play with his rubber duckie. "They can't get mad at him when he looks so sweet."

"They'll get mad at us," Raven pointed out. 

Irene hummed. "Maybe." 

Parenting, Raven thought as she knelt down and passed Irene the shampoo, what an experience.


End file.
